Thicker Than Water
by bamababenv
Summary: What if the sealed coffin didn't contain Esther Mikaelson, but someone infinitely more dangerous - Hellevi Mikaelson, Kol's hybrid wife?
1. Chapter 1

So, I'm back with a new story in a completely new fandom for me.

As always, if your recognize it, I don't own it. Hellevi is mine.

Abby and Bonnie Bennett worked feverishly to open the sealed coffin that Stefan Salvatore had stolen from Klaus. They believed that it must contain someone capable of killing Klaus and ending all of their worries regarding the Original Family. Their efforts were finally rewarded with a loud crack as the binding spell gave way and the lid opened. Both women were shocked to see a young blonde woman inside with a dagger shoved into her chest. Her clothes were deceptively simple, but gave the clear impression that whoever this was, she'd been in them for centuries.

Abby and Bonnie exchanged startled glances before Bonnie reached down and pulled the dagger free. The effect was instantaneous. The vampire in the coffin drew in a deep breath before opening her eyes and sitting upright.

"Hello Abby, Bonnie. I can't thank you enough for your assistance. I am Hellevi, but you may call me Hella." She turned her face towards Bonnie, revealing high cheek bones and vibrant green eyes, a wry smirk playing on her lips. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to destroy my back stabbing brother." She spoke softly in a lightly accented voice before grabbing the dagger that was still held in Bonnie's loose grip and flashing out of the cave.

"What just happened?" Bonnie questioned staring at the empty coffin.

_

The Mikaelson siblings stood staring at one another in complete silence. Having gotten some of their earlier aggression towards their half brother out a few minutes prior, Kol, Rebekah, Finn, and Elijah stood with their backs to the door, facing off with Klaus who was attempting to explain to them his reasons for carting them around in coffins. "Niklaus," Elijah finally intoned, "enough. You can speak until you are blue in the face, but the fact of the matter is that you have double crossed and back stabbed us for the last time. You have brought about your greatest fear - we are all leaving and leaving you behind."

"Before I go," Kol began lightly, his deceptively soft tone doing nothing to conceal the fury in his eyes, "you are going to tell me exactly what it is you have done with Hellevi. She's been in one of your bloody boxes for seven hundred years and I will not leave here without knowing where you have put her." He began to advance toward Klaus, one step at a time until they were just about nose to nose. "I have very little patience for your games, Niklaus. If you do not tell me where she is, I will kill every single one of your hybrids and turn your precious doppleganger into a vampire before I go on rampage that destroys this whole town. You have thirty seconds."

"Kol, darling, don't you know that threats will get you nowhere with Nik? Actions speak so much louder." Hellevi spoke from the door she'd just walked through. She turned her attention to Klaus as she walked into the room, Elijah stepping out of her way as she passed. "Do you have any idea what I have been through in the last seven centuries, Niklaus? Unlike your siblings, I have not been asleep in my coffin. I have been trapped on the other side with your mother, who still hates me. I had to watch my family destroy itself from the inside out for seven hundred years. Seven hundred years, Niklaus. I have watched you repeatedly betray your siblings, stabbing them with your little daggers every time one of them disagrees with you. You have broken soul bonds and destroyed lives with little regard for anyone but yourself." She finally stopped, having reached Kol's side in front of Klaus. "I will not allow this to continue. It is going to take me years to fix what you have done."

Klaus began to laugh. "And what, pray tell, are you going to do about it little warrior? I am truly immortal. I cannot be killed."

"Oh Niklaus, who said anything about killing you? I'm not going to kill you. I'm just going to torture you. I think 100 years in Kol's coffin should make for a fine start, don't you?" Her hand flashed out and the dagger that had been in her chest was firmly planted in his. With her hand on the dagger, Hellevi began to chant under her breath until the grey veins that signified the dagger's desiccation began to appear on Klaus's face and he fell to the floor. Hellevi turned around to face the others a manic grin on her face. "There. That should hold for a day or two. Eliah, do be a dear and fetch me Kol's coffin. We'll pop him inside and seal it. Then we can decide where to put him."

Everything was completely silent for a moment before Rebekah launched herself at Hellevi, tackling her to the ground in strangling hug. "Hella! I thought we'd never see you again. Nik told me you were dead!"

Rebekah's action seemed to snap Elijah and Finn out of their stupor and they both moved to pick the girls up off the ground, with Elijah hauling Hellevi up by her arm and into a hug. "Dearest sister. I have missed you," he spoke quietly into her ear. "Nothing is the same without your mischief around to lighten things up."

As soon as Elijah released her, she was swept into Finn's embrace before she was unceremoniously deposited in front of Kol who hadn't moved since he heard her voice for the first time. Hella, sensing his need to process her return a little further turned her attention back to Elijah. "The coffin, Elijah? I'd like to get Nik put away before anything else happens. You know as well as I do that the minute Kol regains his bearings, I will get distracted and we are operating on limited time here. The dagger will not keep him down forever. I can seal him in a coffin though, and once I do, no one but me will be able to open it. I think we'll keep him in there for a century or so. Hopefully the time alone will allow him to rethink his priorities." Elijah nodded before walking out of the room. He came back several minutes later pushing a black coffin in front of him. He and Finn lifted Klaus's body and heaved it none too gently into the coffin before slamming the lid closed. Hellevi laid her hand on the end closest to herself and concentrated for a few moments before the coffin glowed a luminous green color and a loud click was heard, signaling the sealing spell settling into place. "There. Now, would you take that and find a place to put it for awhile? Somewhere the Salvatore's can't get their hands on it preferably? And then maybe give Kol and I some time alone?"

Elijah and Finn nodded, each of them taking an end of the coffin and carrying it out of the room. Rebekah gave Hella a small smile and quick hug before following her brother's out of the room. Hellevi took a deep breath to settle herself and turned toward her mate. "Hello Kol."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: For those of you asking where the name "Hellevi" came from, it's Old Norse and it means "She Who is Untouched in Battle" and given Hella's powers and general demeanor, I thought it was a good fit. I know it's a little weird and off the beaten path, but as the story goes on and more people meet her, you'll see it less and less as I've come to discover that she much prefers Hella.

"Hello Kol." Those simple words were all she managed to get out before he was in front of her, his hands cradling her face as he gazed at her as if she were the most interesting thing in the world. He seemed to be simply content to stare at her as the minutes dragged on, and Hella found that she was just as content to let him since it gave her the chance to do the same.

Kol, for his part was in a state of shock. He'd dreamed of this moment for centuries, though he had never thought to see on this side of life. This was his mate, his forever love, and the one he'd been denied for seven hundred years. Niklaus had rather cruelly told him in the 1400's that he's buried her body so far in the earth that no one would ever find it and then he'd daggered Kol for the second time in their lives.

When he'd been released from his imprisonment some six decades later, Niklaus had warned him to never mention Hella again, viewing Kol's bond with her a betrayal of their blood. The rift between the brothers grew to a chasm in that moment, and it would be one of the last times Kol would see any of his siblings until his most recent daggering in 1911. Elijah was Kol's biggest supporter, but with him also being on the outs and on the run from Klaus, the times when they could see each other were few and far between.

The 400 years Kol had spent on the run from his brother had been filled with rage and remorseless mayhem across 3 continents and the body count he had racked up was higher than any of his siblings, leading them to label him a psychopath. Face to face with his wife for the first time in centuries, Kol was forced to confront what he'd become without her. She was his cornerstone, his anchor to his humanity, and without it, he had lost himself in a pain and rage so great that he'd been forced to flip that pesky little switch just to deal with it. The soft touch of her hands on his face brought him back to the present, and firmly flipped his humanity back on.

Hella, seeing the direction Kol's thoughts were taking in his eyes reached up and laid her own hands on his face, bringing his attention back to her. "Do not do this to yourself, älskad. I have kept watch over you from the other side since we were parted. I have seen your suffering, I have felt it as if it were my own. It is all in the past. You cannot let it cloud our future. We are together now, and I promise you, I will let nothing separate us except death."

Hearing her voice and feeling her touch proved to be too much for Kol to handle, and he used his grip on her face to roughly pull her closer to him and then he kissed her as if his very life depended on it. There would be time for gentle kisses later, this first kiss was possessive and demanding as he devoured her mouth like the affection starved man he had become. Hella surrendered to him completely, letting him take what he needed from her as she moved her hands from his face to the back of his neck. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, relearning each other with lips and teeth and tongues as they reveled in just close to one another for the first time in so very long. Eventually though, kissing wasn't enough and Kol pulled back just enough to let them breathe and gave her a questioning look even as he pulled her body impossibly closer to his.

"We had better find a bed and some privacy, darling, before I have to kill one of my brothers for seeing more of you than is proper. I am absolutely starved for you,  
mitt livs kärlek, and I think we need to get reacquainted with one another in every sense before we have to see anyone else." He breathed against her lips before he laid claim to her mouth again, his tongue sweeping along hers with tin a most delicious preview of things to come.

"By all means, Kol, find us a room with a bed, but be warned, it may be quite a while before we leave it." She volleyed back when she could speak again.

Her laughter was the last thing his siblings heard as Kol swept her up the stairs and into the first bedroom he could find.

A/N 2:

I know it's short, but I've been really sick and unfortunately, busy with Math homework, but I wanted to get you guys something before the weekend. There will be a lemon for this chapter, but in accordance with FF's rules, I won't post it here. Once it's written, you'll be able to find it on my personal blog. Search rosesanddreams wordpress and you'll find it. I'll let you know when it goes up.

Translations:

mitt livs kärlek - Love of my life

Älskad - beloved


	3. Chapter 3

~*~ I know, I know. It's been like a year since my last update and I'm really sorry. I go through writing cycles and to be perfectly honest, I have had a ridiculous amount of change and things thrown at me in the last year.

I earned two Associates Degrees and moved from Nevada to Arizona to attend the University of Arizona to pursue a BS in Mathematics. All that means that you really shouldn't expect regular updates from me.

I really do appreciate everyone's continued interest in this story though.~*~

The next morning, when Kol and Hella emerged from their room, all of Kol's siblings were sitting in the dining room in complete silence. "Wow. I have never seen Mikaelson's be so quiet when together. What is the matter with all of you?" Hella announced as she entered the room behind Kol, dressed in one of his shirts. "Also, Rebekah, you wouldn't happen to have some clothes I could borrow, would you? My dress was definitely not suitable for continued wear, and well, Kol is quite a bit larger than I am."

"Of course, Hella, come on, let's get you dressed and then we'll come back and have a chat with my brothers." The girls linked arms and Rebekah led Hella to her room. "I think a dress and some leggings will suffice for now. You will have to get Kol to take you shopping today so that you aren't running around half dressed all the time." Rebekah remarked from the depths of her closet where she was digging out a blue dress and some white leggings. "Here, sister, these should work for today. Maybe you can tell me what you meant by not sleeping like us while you get dressed?"

"Oh, Rebekah, it was pretty awful. I've been trapped in some form of limbo for seven centuries. With your mother, who hates me. It was like being dead, but not quite, because there was no hope of peace. I've watched as this family has been torn apart and lied to and betrayed by Klaus. He really is the most selfish creature. All he wants is to be loved, but he believes love means total compliance from those he thinks should love him. He turned my Kol into a monster, turned you into a wilting flower, and turned honorable Elijah into the devious snake he swore he'd never be. And do not get me started on what he did to Finn. Finn's soulmate has wandered this earth for 900 years without him. She's done things that I don't know that he can forgive. In fact, Klaus has interfered with the soul bonds of all of his siblings. He's separated each of you from those who would balance you. I don't want to reveal any more until we are all together in one room, but I will say that there is hope for all of you to find the peace and acceptance you seek."

Rebekah looked back at her with tear filled eyes. "Really? My soulmate is still out there?"

"Of course he is Rebekah. And I promise I will do everything I can to set it right for you. I'm going to do my best to make things right for all of you. Starting with Finn. He'll be the easiest. I know where Sage is and I can send him to her. She can tell him what she's been up to. I'm not getting in the middle of that." Hella responded gently as she finished dressing. "Come on, let's go back to the dining room so I can let everyone who's been eavesdropping on us in on all the stuff I know."

The girls returned to the dining room to find Finn, Kol and Elijah standing in the doorway. "I propose we take this to a more comfortable room. Perhaps the parlour?" Elijah asked as he led the way. The 5 of them walked silently through the house to a small parlour just off the main hallway. "Now, Hella, I believe you have some news for the rest of us?" Elijah began once they were all settled.

Hella let out a tinkling laugh. "Only you Elijah. Only you. Let's start with the easiest, shall we?" Grinning, Hella turned to Finn. "Finn, dearest brother, Sage still lives. She's currently in New York City running an underground fighting ring. If you want to go to her, she should be there for awhile. I wasn't kidding when I said she'd done somethings that I don't know if you can forgive, but I will leave it to her to tell you. If she doesn't or you think she hasn't, then you can ask me and I'll tell you everything I know."

Finn gave her a shallow nod. "Thank you, Hella. I'll leave here in the morning to find her. 900 years is a long time and Sage wasn't ever known for her impulse control, I have every hope she and I can work it out."

Hella smiled again. "Elijah and Bekah, your destinies are intertwined at this point. Elijah's destiny has always been tied to the doppelganger. Unfortunately, both Tatia and Katarina let themselves become twisted and ruined through their own selfish actions. Luckily for you, dear brother, the truest, purest doppelganger and the very best fit for you exists. Elena Gilbert is your truest match. Her capacity for love and forgiveness will balance your temper and help you regain some of that missing honor. Bekah, I think you know that your match is Stefan Salvatore. I can undo everything Klaus has done to him and I think that will help him see that he doesn't actually love Elena Gilbert. He is just using her as a substitute for Katarina. And speaking of that little piece of trash, I am going to kill her. I will never forgive her for any of the atrocities she's committed in the name of saving her own hide. I just have to figure out a way to get her here."


	4. Chapter 4

~*~ What's this? An update in less than a week? Yep. I'm currently unemployed and school doesn't start for another week or so, and I've found myself sitting in my uncle's coffee shop a few days a week just get out of the house, so I have plenty of time and inspiration to write. ~*~

"Getting Katarina here is the easy part. She's been skulking around for weeks trying to see if she can get Stefan or Elijah to run away with her. Of course, it's not going to work out for her and she's only going to end up pissing off the wrong vampire. She absolutely doesn't know we're all awake or she'd be running for her life." Rebekah chimed in. "I've been of a mind to rip her heart out myself, but I think I'll leave that to you."

"Oh, I'm not going to rip out her heart. I'm going to de-spell her daylight ring and bind her to a tree and burn her like the witch she is. I want Katarina to suffer and I want her to know that 500 years of running has done nothing but delayed the inevitable for her. I could care less that she betrayed Niklaus, but she betrayed Elijah and no one hurts my family like that and gets away with it. I'd kill Damon Salvatore too, but his soulmate is the cute little witch who helped free me from my coffin and I don't want to hurt her. He does need to learn some humility though, and teaching that lesson will be fun."

Kol smiled at his wife from his seat next to her and reached up to stroke her cheek. "Looks like 700 years has done nothing to curb your little violent streak, darling."

"It's not a violent streak. It's a strong desire to see justice served to those who deserve it, and if my little quirk can help bring that about, then all the better." Hella replied with a devious smirk. "I have had 500 years to plan this out and I finally decided simple was the way to go. She can burn with the dawn."

"Well," Elijah interjected, "That all sounds lovely, but lets focus on some more positive aspects for the moment. We need to figure out the easiest way to settle in Mystic Falls without causing too much of a disturbance. I also fear that Damon Salvatore is not going to just let Elena go. He's much too attached to her and despite her best attempts to remain aloof, I fear Elena has decided that she can not live without him either. The pull between the doppelganger and the Salvatores is very strong and has apparently always been so."

"There is an explanation for that, actually. A Bennett witch, specifically Emily Bennett, tied Katarina and her line to the Salvatores. It's why Elena was immediately drawn to Stefan and why she's equally drawn to Damon. Katarina intended to play them off of each other forever. She enjoys the game and it's time to stop it. I can't break that spell on my own, it's tied to the Bennett line, but I can help Bonnie Bennett break it. The breaking of that spell will release Elena, Stefan and Damon from their odd little love triangle and it will hopefully allow them to see exactly what's in front of their noses. I'm not going to lie and say this is going to be easy and all sunshine and rainbows. You're all going to have to want this. You will have to fight and work to gain that which you seek. Damon especially is going to fight this. He's going to hold onto what he knows until the bitter end. Stefan will be the easiest. Breaking Klaus's hold and the spell will make him see what he's been missing since the 1920's. His status as a doppelganger himself renders the effects of Katarina's manipulations somewhat dimmed."

There was a moment of complete silence following Hella's final sentence. "What? Did you all not know that Stefan Salvatore is a doppelganger? How do you not know that? Did you think your mother was powerful enough to create two entirely new supernatural species at once? I can assure you, she's not. It's bad enough she created Vampires and had a hand in two different Hybrids. Tatiana was already a doppelganger and your mother took advantage of that. The doppelganger lines descend from a specific kind of witch. The Travelers, who got a little too big for their britches. That's why I'm a Hybrid. My ancestors were Travelers and when full-blooded Travelers become immortal through the means of a blood spell, they retain their magic. It's why anyone who ever talks of finding and waking Silas must be stopped immediately. He's one of the original doppelganger pair. He and his lover Amara. That story is for another time, but it is why the doppelgangers exist in the first place. Silas spurred his betrothed for Amara and she cursed them. How the four of you survived this long with no research skills amazes me. Especially you, Rebekah, after your love affair with the hunter."

"Now darling, don't be so hasty. I've heard of Silas, but not the doppelganger part. It makes sense though. I used to run with some witches in New Orleans who were terrified by the very idea of him. So let's keep that knowledge to ourselves, okay? We do not need anyone attempting to wake him. It would end badly." Kol responded with a smirk.

Hella nodded slightly. "Alright. That stays between the five of us. Back to the topic at hand. I suggest we throw a nice dinner party this weekend. Invite everyone from Mystic falls who will be affected by these decisions, from the sheriff and her daughter to the Salvatores, the Gilberts, the Bennetts and so on. It'll make it so much easier if we only have to explain this once."

"Why Caroline Forbes and her mother?" Elijah questioned

"I knew I forgot something. Caroline is Klaus's soulmate. And he knows it. He's just being an ass about it. It's only fair to tell her. She's already a vampire, but I did just seal him away in a coffin for 100 years and she should probably know about it so she can decide how she wants to live her life."


End file.
